KeyboardCrasherTV
Leopold Slikk (born ), commonly known as the Angry German Kid, is an Internet phenomenon, featuring a furious teenage German boy named Leopold losing his temper when he tries to play Unreal Tournament. The German title is Der Echte Gangster while the Japanese title is Keyboard Crusher. KeyboardCrasherTV KeyboardCrasherTV is a channel that began on June 1, 2012. This channel included his uploads in the German language. This channel was used by Leopold Slikk, also known as 'Angry German Kid'. He uploaded his new videos and reuploaded his old videos when his other YouTube channel, called slikk900, was shut down. People are saying that Leopold killed himself but its still a mystery to this day. Plot Leopold comes into his room, knocking CDs and other things off his desk and demands the PC to turn on quickly so he can play. He angrily pounds the keyboard, ranting in German and cursing. It freezes and he panics about what's occurred. Soon, it begins to work and he bursts into song (singing "Here we go" in German several times), but then it crashes again and he loses it again, beating the keyboard and demanding the computer to start Unreal Tournament. He tries to calm himself down, reassuring himself that it will start soon. The game eventually starts and he laughs maniacally stabbing buttons to attack the enemies on the game. Cursing in German and threatening to shoot the enemies, the boy goes insane again, this time slamming the keyboard mercilessly against the table, forcing some keys loose. As he proceeds to attack the players, he notices that the "Escape" button is missing. He searches the room, whimpering hysterically, and eventually finds it and inserts it into the board. As he continues to play, he begins frantically trying to figure out who's shooting at him. As the boy tries to think, he loses his temper completely because he lost the game and he smashes the keyboard again, slamming it against the desk over and over again, until he throws it hard on the desk, finally breaking it. Then, Leopold storms out of his room, while screaming in frustration. Alternate versions Sometimes, the video has been edited with incorrect subtitles to make it look like Leopold is reacting to something else. It has also been mixed with the London Dungeon ghost video. These videos are made for the purpose of parodies. One version is mixed to make it seem as though Leopold hates Chris Crocker and at one point, "kills" him. Jeeves476 is known for making AGK animations. There was also another video created by TheStrongBoyz19 called "Angry German Kid can't order sausage eggs.", in which Leopold tries to order sausage eggs online, but the man behind the intercom speaker fights with him and tells him he's gonna call the police and the best part is that Leopold will never be able to eat the sausage eggs ever again, making him throw a crazy fit and destroy his keyboard and run out of the room. When reversed, Leopold sings, "Sausage eggs" instead of "Here we go." Leopold smashes the keyboard backwards. Theories * That Leopold was acting to show the effects of people playing violent video games. * That Leopold Liked MTGSC, Its still unknown to this day. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:German YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers